missionimpossiblefandomcom-20200214-history
Solomon Lane
|alias = Lane Mr. Lane The man in glasses |affiliation = MI6 (formerly) The Syndicate |profession = MI6 agent (formerly) Terrorist Supreme Leader of The Syndicate later Founder & Supreme Leader of the Apostles |expertise = High intelligence Resourceful Marksmanship Leadership Manipulation |marital = Single |actor = Sean Harris |firstseen = Mission: Impossible – Rogue Nation |lastseen = Mission: Impossible – Fallout }}Solomon Lane (born c. 1967), also known as "The man in glasses", is the sole recurring antagonist in the ''Mission: Impossible'' film series, being the main antagonist in the 2015 film ''Mission: Impossible – Rogue Nation'' and later one of the two main antagonists (alongside August Walker) of its sequel, the 2018 film ''Mission: Impossible – Fallout''. He is the fictional Supreme Leader of a criminal organization named The Syndicate. Overview Solomon Lane is a former MI6 agent who went rogue by hijacking a project called The Syndicate, a rejected top secret project within the MI6, which is meant to recruit foreign government agents to undertake clandestine missions without any regulation or supervision by the British Prime Minister. Lane appeared, betrayed Atlee & MI6 and took up to lead the Syndicate and turned it into an international terrorist organization, consisted of former government agents who decided to help Lane and went rogue by faking their own deaths and betraying their countries. Lane's plan was to kill Ethan Hunt, his team, destroy the Impossible Mission Force at any cost and Ilsa Faust, an undercover MI6 agent that was sent to bring down the Syndicate from the inside, and eventually, he wanted to create a new world order of unstoppable terrorist acts and accidents. History Rogue Nation IMF agent Ethan Hunt is convinced that he can prove the existence of the Syndicate, an international criminal consortium of rogue government agents and well-trained killers. Reporting into an IMF London substation to receive his orders, the Syndicate reveals their existence to Hunt, as Lane infiltrated the substation to capture him. Hunt is rescued by Ilsa Faust, a disavowed MI6 operative and an agent for the Syndicate who offers no explanation for her actions. With their existence confirmed, Hunt begins following his only lead: a blond man in glasses who oversaw his capture. Six months later, Hunt leads a CIA Special Activities Division team to an empty safe-house as a means of passing new information on the Syndicate to his friend and an intelligence specialist Benji Dunn. Suspicious of Hunley's actions and believing he will kill Hunt at the first opportunity, William Brandt recruits former agent Luther Stickell to discreetly find Hunt, using a likeness of Ilsa found at the safe house. Hunt arranges for Dunn to attend an opera in Vienna, recruiting him to take part in a covert mission to locate the man in glasses. Realizing that the Syndicate plans to assassinate the Chancellor of Austria at the opera, Hunt intervenes by shooting him before the Syndicate can. Escaping with Ilsa, one of the intended shooters, he is powerless to prevent the Chancellor from being killed by a car bomb put in place as a redundancy. Ilsa partners with Hunt and Dunn to locate a file hidden by a Syndicate traitor on a high-security server used to regulate a Moroccan power station. Believing it to be a ledger containing the names of all Syndicate agents, the trio secure it before Ilsa betrays Hunt and Dunn. She returns to London, passing the file on to her handler, Chief Atlee. However, Atlee discreetly erases the file, forcing Ilsa to return to the Syndicate and prove her loyalty to its leader, Solomon Lane, who Hunt knows as the man in the glasses. Regrouping with Brandt and Stickell, Hunt and Dunn follow Ilsa back to London, where they debate the nature of their work. Having betrayed one another so many times, they can no longer be certain of their own loyalty, question what to do next as they cannot be sure that Lane has not anticipated and moved to manipulate them. When Dunn is abducted by Lane's men, Hunt realizes that Lane will always have his plan to acquire the files and that the only sure way to stop him is to force a confrontation with him. He agrees to Lane's ultimatum to abduct the British Prime Minister and use his voice print to unlock the file. Disturbed by this turn of events, Brandt contacts CIA director Alan Hunley and reveals their location. Hunley arrives at a charity auction to try and prevent Hunt from attacking the Prime Minister, and take him with Brandt and Atlee to a secure room. Having posed as Atlee, Hunt reveals himself and has the Prime Minister confirm the existence of the Syndicate: a top-secret project that sought to recruit disavowed foreign agents to undertake clandestine missions; an initiative that the Prime Minister rejected as too extreme. When the real Atlee arrives, Hunt subdues him, and he admits that Lane hijacked the project for his own ends and went rogue, which Atlee has been covering up its existence ever since. Atlee is arrested and is taken into custody. Stickell discovers that the file is not a ledger of agents, but contains the location and access codes for billions of dollars in untraceable funds that Lane has been desperate to get to expand the Syndicate's operations. Hunt memorizes the data and destroys the file to force Lane to release Dunn in exchange for what he knows. He lures Lane out into the open and into a trap set up by Stickell. Imprisoned in a bulletproof cell, he is gassed and taken into custody with the Syndicate is dismantled for good. Fallout After he was finally defeated by Hunt and his team back in 2015, Lane was imprisoned in a highly-secured prison facility. However, Lane's presence continued haunting Hunt in his dreams, prompting him to meet with Lane in order to gain information about John Lark and his organization. During this meeting, Lane stated that Hunt's end he always feared from is coming after him and said it psychotically. Lane won't give any information about Lark before being injected with sedation drugs. Moments after Hunt left, Lane escaped custody with the help of Lark. Personality Ever since he was an MI6 agent, Solomon Lane had always been a skeptical individual toward the motives and the ways the world or his government are choosing. When he first faked his death and went on to lead the Syndicate, his doubts were still inside him, but Lane decided to fix the world's motives and ways it chooses by creating chaos, with Lane becoming the perfect personification of anarchism. Since becoming the leader of the Syndicate, Lane developed his anarchistic nature even further with recruiting more and more agents into this anarchistic nature. He was known more and more as a psychotic sociopath despite this is not true at all. This false thing comes from the reason that Lane is choosing to believe that only chaos and destruction can fix everything which the humanity decided not to fix. He was stating that there cannot be peace without a suffering so he does it all in order to prove this point by creating chaos, terrorism and even deadly accidents. A silent and quiet individual, Lane shown a different pattern of behavior based on violence, killing and anarchy but wanted to show this behavior silently, and made his actions without noise or explosions, describing his killing methods as "more surgical", presumably referring to the Bone Doctor and his tools of torture. With becoming known to the existence of Ethan Hunt, he haunted him via the Syndicate as well as his own team from the IMF, including Ilsa Faust, and continued telling him that peace comes only through suffering or chaos. Ilsa Faust is an important key figure in Lane's personality, as she tried to gain his loyalty repeatedly despite Lane's great disappointment from her own loyalty. In Fallout, his truly psychopathic and sinister nature which was "locked" in Rogue Nation came into the light; while still imprisoned, Lane continued haunting Hunt in his dreams and even when meeting him from the reason Hunt wanted information about John Lark, Lane psychotically told him that the end he always feared from is coming for him. After escaping prison with the help of Lark, Lane went hiding but not before stating that Ethan's clock will be stopped and he shall lose everything he knows and love, and repeatedly wanted to prove it to Ethan. That means that Lane is a man which will always attempt to prove his point and will never give up on it, with Lane himself a man holding with his incredible willpower. Trivia * Lane is the only main villain in the Mission: Impossible series to not die. Quotes "There cannot be peace without first a great suffering. The greater the suffering, the greater the peace." '' ''"You should've killed me, Hunt." "The end you've always feared is coming!" "The blood will be on your hands" "When the clock stops, Ethan Hunt will lose everyone he ever cared about..." Behind the Scenes Solomon Lane was portrayed by Sean Harris in ''Mission: Impossible – Rogue Nation'' and Mission: Impossible - Fallout. Harris was very hesitant to accept the role of Lane, because he felt that he was not well known on the big screen, but rather on the circuit of television. The reason he took the role was because of an exchange scene initially set at the climax where Lane and Ethan talk about the loss of faith of man. This scene was eventually cut off after the premieres, as mentioned earlier, and it did not fit the following revised scenes eventuallyhttp://www.imdb.com/title/tt2381249/trivia. Harris reprises the role of Lane in Fallout, where he appears again as the secondary antagonist. August Walker, a CIA assassin is the film's main antagonist. Gallery Mission Impossible Rogue Nation poster 6.jpg 8ae482359120304659da49c19e13ab3d.jpg solomonlane.jpg|Ethan Hunt: Mr. Lane, meet the IMF. Appearances * Mission: Impossible – Rogue Nation * Mission: Impossible – Fallout References Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Mission: Impossible – Rogue Nation characters Category:Antagonists Category:British Category:Mission: Impossible – Fallout characters